


Behind Locked Doors

by Settiai



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-24
Updated: 2004-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes locked doors can be a good thing. But they usually aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Jim's voice was calm as he spoke, but the smile he wore was rather forced. "Sandburg," he repeated as his hand gripped the doorknob even tighter, "unlock the door."

There was an incredulous tone in Blair's voice when he answered his friend through the firmly closed door. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

The older man rolled his eyes slightly as he rattled the doorknob once more. "Sandburg, just open the damn door."

There was a moment or two of silence before Blair's voice once more spoke on the other side of the door. "Do you have your gun on you?" he asked nervously.

Jim's hand automatically flew down to where his gun hung, and a puzzled - yet slightly worried - expression appeared on his face. "Yeah," he answered, flinching as a click from inside the loft told him that another lock had been put in place.

"Then I'm definitely not opening this door," Blair shot back.

Jim opened him mouth to reply, but he was cut off as his cell phone suddenly started ringing. Shooting a disgruntled look at the still-locked door, he slowly brought the phone up to his ear. "Ellison. What-- Simon?"

Inside the loft, another lock was slammed into place.

"Simon, calm down," Jim said soothingly, his eyes moving suspiciously toward the door. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Really. I haven't driven my truck today, so there's no way that it could have gone off a bridge--"

His voice trailed off as comprehension suddenly dawned in his eyes. "Simon, I'll get back to you in a little while. I need to break down a door."

A murderous glint appeared in his eyes as another click suddenly came from inside the loft. "It's nothing," he said as he started to pull the phone away from his face, "I just need to kill Sandburg."

As he turned off the phone, the sound of someone clearing his throat suddenly came from the other side of the door. "Do you still have your gun?" Blair called out nervously.

"Sandburg," Jim said irritably, "just open the door. Now."


End file.
